


Although It’s Been Said Many Times, Many Ways (Merry Christmas To You)

by LeighKelly, Nic1031



Series: Farmverse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighKelly/pseuds/LeighKelly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic1031/pseuds/Nic1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana celebrate their second Christmas as wives on the farm and learn that their Christmas is going to be a little more special this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Although It’s Been Said Many Times, Many Ways (Merry Christmas To You)

‘Twas the night before the third annual Pierce Landscaping Christmas Party, and in their (not so) little farmhouse, tucked away from the main thoroughfare of Copper Hollow, Santana and Brittany Pierce, getting ready to celebrate their second Christmas as a married couple, have dragged out boxes and crates of Christmas decorations. The ten-foot tree they’d cut down together stands in the center of the living room, and while Santana had spent the afternoon working on her second novel, Brittany had strung the lights, preparing for their evening of festive merrymaking. Dressed in warm flannel pajamas, with a fire roaring in the stone fireplace, Santana comes into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn and two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate, baby?" The sound of Santana's voice makes Brittany turn around from where she's pulling lids off of Rubbermaid bins, and a huge smile spreads across her face.

Brittany sets down the lid to the bin and steps over to take the mug from Santana, "Oh yes, that sounds great, Thank you."

Santana presses a quick kiss to her lips, and takes a sip from her own mug "So much warmer in here now, thanks for dealing with the fire."

"Of course baby. It kind of sets the mood doesn't it?"

“Mhmm. I’m really excited.”

Brittany grins, "I am too, I love Christmas with you."

Setting the hot chocolate down on the coffee table, Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and rests her read on her chest and sighs. "I love Christmas with you too."

"How are you feeling tonight? Crampy yet?"

Santana furrows her brows a little, "No, not crampy... I just feel kind of weird..."

"Do you want to postpone doing this?" Brittany looks at her with concern. "If you're not feeling well, I can get you the heating pad and you can rest."

"No, no I'm fine, just a little weird. I really want to do this with you tonight." Santana nods and snuggles in closer to Brittany, content to just stand here for a few minutes.

"Third time, Britt. Third time’s a charm, right?”

"I hope so, San, I really, really hope."

Santana nods, she feels like this time is different but it could just be wishful thinking. After a long talk earlier in the year about having a baby, and Santana carrying, they've tried three times, and while Santana has been incredibly optimistic each time, Brittany is more cautious. She just doesn't want to get their hopes up in case it takes a little while, but she loves that Santana isn't getting discouraged about it. She loves that serene look she gets on her face whenever she talks about it, like she knows that a house full of little Pierces is an inevitability. Brittany is still reeling from the fact that they're actually trying for a baby. Their baby. That even with Brittany's personal reservations about carrying a child, Santana was so quick to volunteer, and so enthusiastic about doing it. It means more to her than she'll ever be able to express, but she’s going to try. She hugs her a little tighter, and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, babe."

"C'mon, let’s decorate the tree. Since you wanted the biggest one, we've got a lot of decorating to do."

Santana giggles and looks up at the tree, "But look how pretty it is, Britt."

"Oh, I know it is." But Brittany doesn't take her eyes off of Santana, who looks down shyly.

"Babe!"

"What?! It’s the truth."

"Sweet talker."

Brittany kisses her again, "I have to keep you around somehow, you know."

"I'm not going anywhere, don't you worry. I need someone who's not afraid to climb on the roof and put up the lights." And she presses her tongue between her teeth.

Brittany laughs and nods, "Oh I see how it is."

With a little smirk on her face, Santana slips out of Brittany's arms and kneels into the first box to take out the tree star. "Also, someone who will climb the ladder to do this. "

Brittany bites her lip, "Are you sure you don't want to do it?"

"Babe, did we meet yesterday? You have seen me on a ladder once, and it was when we painted the barn and I was still trying to impress you."

Brittany laughs out loud, "Hey, you did alright, you didn't fall or anything!"

"Still." Santana wrinkles her nose. "You know I hate heights."

"I do know that, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay not doing the star. I know you like that part. But since we got a monster tree this year, it makes sense."

"It's okay." Santana shakes her head a little. "Maybe next year, we won't get one so big, in case..."

Brittany bites down a smile, "In case."

Santana watches adoringly as Brittany climbs the ladder to put the star on the tree, and while she's up there, she hands her some of the ornaments to put on the top branches.

"It looks great, honey." Santana smiles, and Brittany just beams before climbing back down, so they can do the rest of the tree together

It doesn't take as long as they expect before they're standing back and admiring the soft twinkling lights and carefully placed ornaments. Santana yawns, and Brittany rubs her lower back, before she suggests they get under the throw blanket on the couch. They settle in, and Santana's really cuddly, even more so than usual. Brittany doesn't know if it's the winter thing or what, but lately, she just needs to be touching Brittany nearly all the time. She’s not complaining at all, she just hates that she’d volunteered to do so much helping the town get ready for Christmas. Every night, she comes home, and Santana's in a sweater and jeans and she just curls right up into her and murmurs how much she missed her. She doesn't think there’s anything better than that, lighting a fire every night, and curling up in their pajamas on the couch. More often than not, she dozes with her head in Brittany’s lap, and tonight’s no different, the Christmas music low in the background, and the tree lights reflecting in her face. For just a few minutes, she stares down at her, thinking how next year, their Christmas might be so different, before she presses soft kisses to her face, and murmurs quietly to wake her up.

"C’mon, sweetheart, let's go up to bed."

Santana’s eyes flutter open, and she nods, not bothering to fight the urge to go to bed at 8:30. The whole way up the stairs, she remains cuddled into Brittany’s side, and Brittany keeps her arms securely around her waist until she sinks down onto the bed.

“Sorry, baby, I know it's early," she mumbles, barely awake.

Brittany laughs a little "I'm tired too baby. Don't be sorry."

Santana kicks off her pants and she just rests her head on Brittany's chest and is sound asleep in two minutes. Brittany just watches her for a while, running her hands through her hair and hoping so much. She lets her caution go for a few moments, and she pictures what it’ll be like if this, their third attempt at Santana trying to get pregnant, actually takes. She keeps picturing her with a belly, and them with a baby. It’s such a gorgeous picture in her head, that it nearly brings her to tears. She holds Santana a little tighter, and she kisses the top of her head. They’d decided to wait to take the test until she’d missed her period, but tomorrow’s the day she should get it, and all she can do is hope that she doesn’t. She's glad they've been so distracted getting this together, because she'd drive herself crazy if she had time to think about it all the time.

 

  
The next morning, Santana wakes up feeling like total crap. Brittany assumes it’s because of her period, and leaving her in bed to rest, she goes downstairs to make her tea and oatmeal, and bring it up to her in bed.

"Are you crampy love? Do you need the heating pad?"

“No.” She shakes her head. “Still not crampy. Kind of like last night, but more. Just, I don't know, achy and exhausted."

Brittany crinkles her brow a little, "I'm sorry baby. Is there anything I can do? If you’re not feeling up to it, we don't have to do the dinner tonight... we can reschedule"

"No, no, babe, it's fine. I just want to stay in bed for a little while. Most of the stuff for tonight is already done. Thank you for bringing me breakfast."

"Of course." Brittany sets the food down on the nightstand and goes around to climb back into bed with Santana.

"It doesn't feel like my period, Britt." She admits, propping her head up on her hand.

Brittany bites her lip, "You think we should take a test?"

"I don't really see the point of waiting. I either am or I'm not, right?”

"Yeah, I mean, the test should definitely be accurate by now..."

Just thinking about it, Santana just starts to tear up, and Brittany’s heart thumps, "Britt...what if it’s positive?"

“Then we're gonna have a baby."

Through her tears, Santana lets out a happy laugh, "A baby. Our baby.”

Brittany just leans in and kisses Santana, "You're amazing."  
Kissing her back with a little more pressure, Santana smiles, "You're amazing. Should we go?"

"I'm ready whenever you are, Santana."

She takes a deep breath, because she knows this is different than she felt the last few times. She’s been trying not to dwell on "symptoms" but...she just has a really good feeling about this time, and it bubbles in the pit of her stomach as she rolls out of bed and stares expectantly at Brittany.

"Britt, come in with me?"

"Of course baby.” She gets up from the bed, and God, she is so nervous.

"How many should we take?"

"Umm...three of four? Just to make sure?"

Santana nods, "Okay, okay, oh my God Britt."

Brittany is giggling with nerves as they walk into the bathroom. Santana has been sleeping without pants, and as soon as they get in the bathroom, she just starts ripping open boxes as she sits on the toilet.

"Do you need some water or anything...um...for the tests?"

"No, no, I'm good. I just...just stay with me?”

"Always.” Brittany promises, and knowing how Santana is about modesty, particularly in the bathroom she averts her eyes while she pees so she doesn’t make her uncomfortable.

"Okay...now we wait." She looks at the tests lined up on the counter, and reaches out for Brittany’s hands.

Brittany takes a deep breath, "Three minutes and we'll know.”

"I feel good about this Britt.” Santana smiles softly. “Different than before."

Knowing how in tune with her body Santana is really is, Brittany feels jittery just hearing her say those words. "Honey. This could really be it."

They wait, just grinning at each other, until the timer goes off. Santana bites her lip and tilts her head to see the tests on the counter. Brittany’s eyes are squeezed shut, too nervous to look, but the instant Santana gasps, they pop open and widen.  
"Brittany! Britt. Britt. Check them! I’m not seeing things, right?”

As she looks them over, her eyes well up with tears, and she struggles to catch her breath, "No, baby, they’re positive. All four...All four are...we're pregnant. Santana we're pregnant!"

Santana grabs Brittany's hands and puts them on her belly, her whole body vibrating with excitement, "Britt...Our baby's in there. You got me pregnant, Brittany!"

Laughing out loud, Brittany keeps her hands on Santana’s belly and and kisses her. "I did, we're pregnant, we're going to have a baby, San. Our baby. A little baby girl or boy who is ours "

Feeling like he has absolutely no control of her emotions, Santana is just sobbing. She’s so, so happy. Brittany's crying too and she wraps her up in a hug. She just can’t believe it’s real. She keeps looking back at the tests to make sure. Santana is pregnant. She's having their baby, and she has no idea what to do with herself right now. She just wants to lie Santana back on the bed and kiss all over her belly.

“Let's go lie back down, you want to?” Brittany starts rambling. “And you have to eat your breakfast, you're eating for two now."

With Santana smiling so big, hey go back into the bedroom, and Santana lies against the pillows, and Brittany's fingers are aching to unbutton her top. She rests her hand there and looks up at Santana.

"Can I…?" She hesitates, but Santana nods vigorously.

“Please.”

Brittany kisses her and works her fingers down the buttons on her shirt. She pushes the sides of Santana's shirt away from her body, and takes a deep breath. She absolutely can't see anything yet, but there’s a baby in there. Their baby. Santana's flat stomach, it's going to swell to make room for them to grow. She’s so gorgeous and she’s going to keep getting more gorgeous. She presses her lips just above Santana's navel and smiles into tan skin.

"Hello, my baby love."

Santana can’t handle any of this, she's so happy right now that it’s actually overwhelming, watching Brittany talk to their baby. They weren't kidding about being emotional. She's felt this way all week, and it makes sense now why. The past two years she's given the toast at Brittany's dinner, and she has no idea how she will this year without bursting into tears.

“You don't have to do any work today right?"

"I'm here all day, baby, I have some stuff to do for tonight, later on, but right now, I'm all yours.”

“Good.” She sighs happily. “I don't think I could let you go right now."

Brittany is beside herself with joy, just looking at Santana’s face. Next fall, they're going to have a baby. Next Christmas they'll have a baby and they'll get to buy presents and she just keeps kissing Santana's belly because her wife is pregnant. She can’t even thank her enough for doing this, for giving them a family.

"I love you so much."

Santana blushes at the way Brittany is looking at her, "I love you too."

"And I love you, little one." She kisses Santana’s belly so reverently, and Santana winds her hands in her hair, trying to pull her closer.

"Baby, baby come here" She pleads, and Brittany crawls up her body, kissing her. "Take your clothes off. I just...I need your skin on mine."

Brittany nods and kisses her again before standing up and stripping down. She's so, so cautious lying down on top of Santana, but Santana puts her hands on her cheek and shakes her head, laughing a little.

"It's okay, baby. Lie on me, they're nice and protected in here"

“God, our baby’s in there," Brittany has to say it again as she lies on top of Santana, who smiles up at her.

"I can't believe it Britt. I'm pregnant "

"I know, it’s.. I can't believe it either."

"I just...with you, everything's possible..."

Brittany turns serious, and she brushes a lock of hair off of Santana’s face, “I never thought i'd be here, with a wife and a baby on the way. But Santana, God, we're here and I can't believe it."

“Babe, trust me, I never thought I'd want to be pregnant. But then, then there was you and all of those things just seem so perfect. I don't think anything will ever make me as happy as knowing I'm carrying your child."

“San..." Brittany tears up, but Santana just keeps going.  
"I can't wait until I'm showing. I can't wait to walk around this town and for everyone to know how lucky I am that you chose me."

"I can't wait for that either, I can't wait until everyone knows that you're having our baby, that you trust me enough to do this with me."

"I feel so lucky that I am. Our baby, Britt. God."

"Our baby, Santana."

Santana wipes tears from her eyes, and laughs at herself again, “I'm sorry, I'm just so emotional."

“Are you kidding me? We're having a baby! Emotional is the only thing possible right now."

“"I just hope I don't cry in front of all your guys tonight."

"Oh honey, don't even worry about that. I might cry in front of them too." Brittany blushes. "You're sure you're okay doing it still, sweetheart? How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired but yeah i still want to do it, it’s tradition Britt. I'll be fine by then."

"I don't want you to have to run around though, baby.” She worries, knowing her wife is entirely incapable of slowing down, no matter how she feels.

"I won't, I’ll take it easy I promise."

Brittany smiles fondly, "Take it easy for you, or for normal humans?"

“I'll take it for real easy.” Santana blushes a little. “Honestly, I'm tired, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"I'm glad to hear that, I just don't want you to overexert yourself. Just let me know what you need me to do."

"I think it's all good. The caterers will be here at five. See, Britt, you expanding business this year was totally good, since now you've got this huge crew, and we decided we wouldn't do the cooking anyway."

Brittany smiles, knowing the we becomes only Santana, since she’s so adamant about doing this for all of them, including her wife, "It worked out perfectly. I'm really glad you didn't have to do all the cooking this year, not that I don't love it more than anything."

"I'd rather save my cooking for Christmas dinner, babe. I still don't know if Mami and Papi are coming"

"We should check on that soon, see if they've decided."

"Yeah, I mean...if they're not, Britt, I'm really okay with just Gram. A quiet Christmas.”

“Okay, honey, I just want to make sure, so we can figure it all out."

"I'll call them this week..." She trails off, thinking about it. "When... When should we tell them?"

"It's up to you, love. It's your body, whenever you feel like it's right."

She bites her lip a little, "You think... You think it's too early to tell them at Christmas? I know you're supposed to wait three months but..."

"I think, baby, that they say that for a wide circle, in case…” Brittany waves her hand, not even wanting to say that outloud. “I think we can tell our immediate family if we want. And if you want to tell Kurt, or Dave..."

"I think... I think I do. It's just the holidays and I don't know it feels right.."

"That makes me so happy, San. God, pregnant you this winter..."

"You'll have to keep us warm Britt. I'll be glad to have you back home more."

"I can't wait. God, Santana, I'm going to take such good care of you.”

"I know you will, you do already. You're the best wife in the world and our baby, our baby is so lucky to have you as their mommy.”

She leans down and softly kisses Santana, her words meaning more than she can even really express, "Our baby is so lucky to have you too mama."

"I...God, I'm gonna be a mama."

"You are, we're gonna be moms." Brittany is awed by the idea, but Santana starts to cry again.

"God I am a mess."

"You and me both."

"I think...babe, I think I need to sleep. This tired is in my bones or something."

"Go ahead baby, sleep as long as you need to."

"You think you could hold me for awhile? I know you have stuff..."

"I don't have anything more important than being right here with you."

Santana sort of snuggles so her back is to Brittany's front, and she takes her hands to put them on her belly. Brittany kisses the back of her neck and rubs her belly a little bit.

"Mmmm you feel so good Britt."

Almost immediately, Santana falls asleep, and Brittany stays with her for awhile, until she knows she really has to get up to do few more decorating things before the dinner. She hates the thought of leaving but she needs to, just for a little while. She kisses Santana's forehead, and she makes sure she's nice and warm under the blankets. She kisses her stomach softly, and pauses again, thinking about how her baby is in there. She has no idea how she's going to focus on getting anything done today, but she really has to try.

She takes Santana's cup and bowl, and she goes downstairs to put them in the dishwasher. She looks around the newly renovated kitchen and just closes her eyes for a second, imagining a baby Santana sitting in a high chair in the kitchen. She looks into their open living room, and she pictures Santana on the couch nursing their baby by the fire. She looks out the window and imagines taking the baby out to the barn and introducing them to their growing brood of animals, and she thinks that tree behind the house has some strong branches that she can put a swing on. It's so, so early, but she can't stop thinking about all the things she wants to do. She's going to do so much, make sure that this baby has everything.

She's going to be a good mom. As good a mom as Gram was to her, not like her own mom. She's going to make sure her kid know that they can always come to her, she will always be there for them. She just, she's so beyond grateful that Santana even wants to be a mom with her, that she was willing to do this thing Brittany knew she couldn't emotionally handle. She never thought she'd meet someone like Santana, much less have a family. She's always been sort of on her own, and kind of just accepted it. She'd never really felt right in the short relationships she was in, and it was strange when she met Santana. She barely knew her but the connection was stronger than anything she'd ever felt. She just looked at her differently than anyone ever had. She still does, and it never fails to take Brittany’s breath away, and now she’s carrying their baby. She's going to be a mom, because if Santana--

Snapping out of it, Brittany shakes her head. She thinks maybe before she does the things she's got to do, she should go get her some flowers. She nods to herself, and goes to grab her keys, she needs to leave a note for when Santana wakes up but she hopes not to be gone long, and that Santana really gets a lot of rest today. She knows her, and she'll say she's taking it easy tonight but she won't even realize that she’s not. She just gets into these modes, and she does love doing these Christmas dinners for Brittany's crew, it's so much different than when Brittany used to take them all out because she didn't have the space. It feels so much more like family this way and she knows the guys think the same thing The year they'd gotten engaged, Santana had suggested doing something for them all and their partners, and Brittany had swooned so hard when she had, especially at how Santana been so excited about that first one and about both since. She’s just so amazing at it, it just never fails to impress Brittany. She's just so charming and amazing, and the guys who work for her are all enamored, but not in any way that she needs to worry about.

Brittany writes her a note, saying that she loves her and she had a quick errand to run, and she gets in her truck to head to Town Hall. She finishes setting up the last of the trees that Rachel had insisted upon outside of there, and while she’s working, she thinks maybe she should grab some of the mint chocolate chip gelato that Santana loves too. Like she always does when she’s thinking, she nods to herself. She needs to keep her babies fed. Her babies. It keeps hitting her. She’s grinning so hard that people in passing cars are going to think she's lost it.

When she’s finished, she heads over to the nursery, since she just can't justify buying flowers in a store, when she knows they're nicer there, but she groans when she sees that Rick is working the gate. He just really irritates her. He's such a typical dude and it’s annoying, plus, the he’s looked at Santana the few times she came with her for stuff for their property just really doesn’t sit right with her. She takes a deep breath and walks past him with a slight head nod, hoping he doesn't say anything.

"Working on a Saturday?"

She screams internally at the sound of his voice and sucks in a breath before turning back around, "Nope just picking up something for the house."

"I was gonna say, I'm sure the Mrs. wouldn't be happy. If she was mine, I'd sure as hell make sure she was always pleased."

Brittany bites her tongue because it’s not even worth it to get into it with him. "She's well taken care of, trust me. I'll see you later, Rick."

It just makes her physically ill to think of him even thinking about touching Santana. She’s not a violent person by nature. But she will murder him if he ever says his gross things to Santana, if  
she doesn't get to him first. She's preparing herself now, because she knows Santana is going to fill out and be absolutely the sexiest thing on legs. God... she doesn't know how she's going to handle it, much less the goons around this town. She shakes her head and walks toward the flower stall. She just wants to get the flowers and get back home. She's got a pregnant wife to get to, and that thought, brings the smile back to her face. She can’t even wait to be back there, and she goes to the back, looking through the flowers trying to decide.

"Hey Brittany, honey, you need any help?" Brittany looks up and smiles at Tony the flower guy in his big white apron.

"Hey Tony, I'm just trying to pick something out for Santana."

"Ahh, special occasion? Your anniversary is in...February? No?"

"Good memory! Yeah it is, but i don't know, I just wanted to get her something nice today, no occasion." She’s blushing like an idiot as Tony grins at her.

"Such a sweet girl, Janet raised you so well."

Brittany smiles widely, "She did."

“You'll make a great mom yourself someday, Mrs. Pierce." He chuckles, making her grin spread.

“Thank you Tony, That means a whole lot."

He winks at her, "Alright, so you're looking for something different I take it? No lilies today?"

“Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, let's see.” He hums as he looks through his flowers. “Bright colors or no?"

Brittany twists her lips a little, wondering how lame it would be to get something with Christmas colors in it. Maybe some red tulips, and some white lilies afterall. She’d go with daisies, but she never knows if they’ll make Santana sneeze.

"Tony, do you have any holly?"

“Do I have holly?” Tony laughs. “A few weeks before Christmas?”

"I figured, but I wanted to make sure."

"Of course. What else do you want with it?"

“I’m gonna take the calla lilies after all, i think, and what do you think Red Tulips or Red Ranunculus?"

"Let's do the ranunculus, they'll last longer, although I know you, you'll be back next week for Christmas!"

"You know it, if she doesn’t beat me to it!”

“Stay like newlyweds as long as you can, Brittany."

She smiles at him, "I plan on it, as long as possible."

"Good, that's the secret to a happy marriage. Do you want me to arrange these for you, or do you want to do it yourself?"

“Would you mind? You're much quicker at it than i am."

He winks again. "Always in a rush to get back to your girl."

She smiles and blushes, "Who can blame me, you've met her."

"She's a pretty little thing, that's for sure."

Brittany bites her lip and nods, hearing it from Tony, it's sweet. If Rick said it, She'd knock his lights out. But Tony is a nice old man who's happily married, and she knows he doesn't mean anything rude by it. He definitely has never said anything about her "tight ass.” Brittany grits her teeth just thinking about it, he’s disgusting. That's the one thing she has no tolerance for with anyone who works for her. None of her guys would dare say anything that crude, not about anyone. She just hates when people talk to her like she's a gross, misogynistic dude. Just because she's married to a woman doesn't mean she's a man. Rick Nelson is the worst with it, like he thinks they're gonna be "bros" or something while he leers at her wife. There’s not a chance in hell she'd ever be anything with him. She shakes her head again, and Tony is almost done with the flowers.

He hands her the bouquet, "There you are, Brittany. You enjoy your evening, and tell Santana I said hello."

"Thank you so much, I definitely will. Tell Dolores I said hello too."

"Will do! I'll see you back here next week!"

She’s so anxious to get home. Santana is probably still sleeping but maybe she can make her a little bit of lunch before she wakes up, and she's still got to stop and get the gelato. She waves one last goodbye to Tony, and walks straight past Rick. He says something on her way out but she ignores him, she wants to get home to Santana and not be in a shitty mood when she gets there. She's quick getting the gelato, and when she gets into the house, she's surprised to see Santana on the couch with her computer

"Oh! Hey San."  
Santana looks up and she just has this soft smile on her face, "Hi babe."

"I brought you these…” Brittany grins, holding out the flowers, then lifts the bag with the ice cream up too. “Oh, and this."

"Is that why you went out?" She swoons at her sweet wife.

"Well I had a couple of decorations to finish up for tonight but yeah, mostly this."

"I love you...like a whole lot. You're too good to me, Brittany."

"I love you too, and I'm not nearly as good as you deserve, but I’m going to keep trying."

"You're so much more than enough. Now come here and give me a kiss. We missed you."

We. Brittany walks over to the couch and leans down to kiss Santana. “I missed you both too.”

"I'm gonna get up and start getting stuff situated soon, I just wanted to do a little editing."

"No please take your time, baby. We've got plenty of time. Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

“No, no I think we're good, I just want to set the table and stuff."

"Okay, if you think of anything though, just tell me. I can be useful."

"You can come cuddle with me right now, that's really useful. What do you want for lunch?"

"Nuh uh, I'm making you lunch today. How does soup and grilled cheese sound?"

She settles down on the couch beside Santana and wraps her arm around her waist, "Mmmm that sounds so good. Mommy's taking care of us, baby love."

Brittany’s chest squeezes so tight, "I promise I will take the very best care of both of you. Always."

Santana just snuggles so close into her and God, she just loves this woman so much. Their house is decorated top to bottom for Christmas, and she's pregnant. She just can't imagine being happier right now. Brittany kisses her temple and murmurs into her skin.

“It’s supposed to snow late tonight, San."

“Is it? I guess we should wrap up dinner a little earlier than normal to make sure everyone can get home."

"It's a good thing they've all got trucks just in case, right?"

Santana laughs, "Yeah but you can't ever be too careful. It'll be nice to watch the snow with you babe."

"If you're up to it, maybe we'll go out to the barn. It looks like it'll be the first heavy fall of the year."

"Mmm that sounds really perfect."

"Maybe we'll make a thermos of hot chocolate and bring out a bunch of blankets."

“I'm going to wear your heavy Pierce Landscaping hoodie. Just so you know."

Brittany giggles into her hair "I'm sure you will, I know you love to steal it."

“It’s so comfy and it smells like you. What’s not to love?"

"Well I love seeing you in it. It swallows all your tinyness up."

“I’m not that tiny.” She holds back a giggle.

"You're pretty tiny, love. But you fit perfectly in my arms, and it's perfect."

"It is perfect, you're perfect, this is perfect."

She presses her lips to Santana's ear, thinking about everything, "I can't wait to watch you grow."

Santana takes a quick breath and moves Brittany’s hand onto her belly. She splays her fingers out and she just can't wait.

"They're in there right now, Britt."

"God. They are... they're in there and already growing."

"This spring, I'll be showing..."

"This summer...for the 4th of July festival, San you're going to be so gorgeous, not that you aren't already obviously. Just thinking about it, Santana. You're going to be just...just something else." Brittany tears up again, thinking of everyone seeing her like this, carrying their baby.

Doing emotion is tough for Santana, and since she's been so emotional, she feels really vulnerable. She sets her computers onto the coffee table and curls into Brittany’s side, letting her engulf her in a tight hug.

"Did you get to sleep awhile more honey?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't stay awake."

"I'm glad you were able to, and I mean it, baby, if you need to rest tonight..."

"I will, I promise. I’m feeling less tired now though. I'm sure it'll be fine. I just want to get all the beer and wine iced this afternoon, and the tables set."

"How about I take care of the beer and wine and you can do the place settings, since I know you’re specific about how you do it?"

"I'm okay to do both, Britt. I know you wanted to finish the lights."

“That’s what i did this morning while you were napping."

“So efficient! I'll keep you around."

Brittany kisses her head, "I'm glad to hear it."

"My baby mommy."

"God, I still just... can't believe it."

"I can't either, like, is it weird that I feel different?"

"I don't think so.”

"I feel like my body knows it's doing something important."

"I think it probably does, I don't think that’s weird at all, It’s actually...it’s really cool."

"God I'm so happy, Britt. So, so happy we are doing this together."

"Me too baby, I can't even express how happy I am."  
"Like...I just...I have a baby in here." Santana scratches her stomach, and Brittany just shakes her head, eyes wide.

“Our baby is in there. Just growing away. Your body, San. It's making this miracle. I'm already in awe."

So she doesn’t start crying again, Santana laughs a little, "I'm a little in awe too. I may not be when I get as big as a house though."

“You're going to be gorgeous.” Brittany closes her eyes to picture it. "I'm already mentally preparing myself but I know I’m not going to be able to handle it. I'm telling you, I already think you're the sexiest thing alive, but Jesus San, seeing you carrying our child? I’m done. You’re going to be so taken care of.”

The words leave Brittany’s lips, and it reminds her of Rick, making her heart race. Santana furrows her brow at the brief look of anger that crossed Brittany’s face, and sets a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Brittany looks up and forces a smile, "It’s nothing important, I promise."

“It’s important to me if it upset you."

"It was just Rick being his usual self. " She bites her lip.

"What did he say now?"

"Nothing in particular. He's just gross and I’m hate that just because I’m married to a woman he thinks that I’m going to be his bro, or be okay with the things he says. And I hate that he constantly makes comments about you being satisfied, like...it's something I can't do."

“He makes comments about me being satisfied?" She raises an eyebrow and belts out a laugh. “I’m sorry, babe. That’s hilarious. You're a better lover than he could ever dream to be. He's just jealous that the two hottest women in this town are married to each other. I am more satisfied by you than I've ever been in my life. In bed, and otherwise.”

“Yeah.” Brittany smiles a little, a blush creeping to her cheeks, while Santana smirks.

“Am I not vocal enough about that? Because I can certainly tell you a little more."

Brittany laughs, still blushing, "You definitely let me know, but I wouldn't say no to more... encouragement. "

"Maybe I'll have to work on that tonight. Or...if we have time this afternoon..."

Brittany bites her lip, "I better get started on lunch and icing those drinks then huh?"

"I'd say no because I want your cuddles but....I think I'd like my highly satisfying wife naked even more ."

Brittany groans a little and kisses Santana, who lies back on the couch and grabs her computer, "I'm going to start lunch."

“You do that."

Brittany just looks at her for a few seconds before shaking herself out of it and heading toward the kitchen, "You're going to be the death of me San! But what a way to go."

Santana presses her tongue between her teeth, "I love you a lot, Britt."

"I love you a lot too baby. Both of you."

Santana puts one hand flat on her belly and goes back to work, while Brittany sighs happily and gets the soup started. They have lunch, and Brittany gets the alcohol iced, before making good on her promise, and when Santana falls back to sleep all naked and sweaty, she just watches her. Her wife, the mother of their child. She feels this fierce protectiveness flare up. She's got them. She'll never leave them. She'll never let anything happen to them.She'll do anything and everything to keep them safe. She just, she wants to wrap up Santana and hold her forever right now. She completely blissed out and peaceful. She looks at the clock and sees they still have a few hours before the party starts, she leans down and presses a soft kiss to Santana's forehead. She murmurs a little in her sleep and her eyelids flutter. She knows, there's never going to be a day she'll get tired of looking at her face. Santana mumbles “never moving again” and turns to bury her face in Brittany’s neck, before her breathing evens out again.

"Sleep as long as you want, my love. "I've got you."

Holding her like this will never not be Brittany's favorite thing. Santana's so tough outside, but in their bed, she lets her guard down. She's just her, wanting love and protection, and Brittany will absolutely give her that, now, more than ever. Santana's whole self is going to go to taking care of their child, so she will do whatever she can. She lays with her for a long time, before she knows she should start getting ready so Santana can have the bathroom when she gets up. She'll let her sleep until she gets out of the shower, if she can untangle herself without waking her up. She kisses the top of her head again, and she slips out of bed, making sure she's warm.

She gets the shower started in the bathroom. She still hasn't decided what she's wearing tonight, and she he wonders if Santana has. Knowing Santana, it’s not even a question, but Brittany’s not sure if she wants to wear a dress or a tie. She bites her lip, considering, and is about to climb into the shower when she feels a naked Santana press into her from behind

"Mmmm, you left me in bed."

Brittany smiles, "I was trying to let you get a little more sleep, but that didn't quite work huh?"

"I...missed you, like, my body did. Is that weird?"

Brittany turns around and feels Santana shiver with cold, "Not at all, I missed you too. Here baby, why don't you get in the shower and warm up."

"Are you gonna get in with me, and... help warm me up?"

"I'd be happy to warm you up." Brittany smirks and nips her ear, "You're insatiable today, huh?"

"Can you blame me? Look at you. You're so sexy, and you knocked me up, and I just love you so much."

"I love you so much too, and I'm so so happy that you're having our baby. Brittany pulls her close and kisses her. "Come on, let's get in."

They get in, and Santana’s just cuddling her even in the shower. She lets Brittany wash her hair, and she gets so distracted by that. She's got her eyes closed and her head back and groans how good Brittany is at that. She just sort of leans her head on Brittany's shoulder, and Brittany smiles at her. She's warmed up this way, and she’s too snuggly for Brittany to even try and start anything in the shower, despite their earlier plans. They finish up and Brittany wraps her up in their softest towel and ushers her to the bedroom

“What are you wearing tonight, babe?" Santana asks, standing in front of the closet.

"I'm not sure, I can't decide between a dress or a tie. Which dress are you wearing?"

"I think the red a-line. It's festive and all that. "

"Mmm, I love that dress on you."

"I know you do" Santana smirks and she lets the towel slip just a little, making Brittany groan and look at the clock. She knows they still have a lot to do before the caters get there, and if they end up back in the shower because they get dirty again...

"I would love to show you just how much, but I don't think we have time babe." Brittany stands beside her and busies herself trying to decide what to wear. "What do you think, honey?"

"You know I think you look sexy in everything, Britt. Everything okay, baby? You never take this long to decide."

"Yeah, I don't know... I guess just the thing with Rick made me a little more conscious, even though it's ridiculous."

Santana steps close to her and takes Brittany in her arms, "It's not ridiculous if it upsets you, love."

"I just know it's irrational. I know who I am and who we are but this little shit finds a way to make me question myself.” She signs, and Santana just rubs her hands up and down Brittany's bare arms.

"You are beautiful, and sexy, and the most incredible woman.” Brittany looks down with a little smile at Santana’s words. "And if you want to wear a tie tonight, fuck Rick, because he wishes he could wear a tie and make me want to rip all his clothes off."

"Yeah? Well in that case, I think I know what I'm wearing." Brittany laughs, and Santana hugs her close. She just really wishes people would stop with their bullshit.

"Thank you San."

"I never want you to feel like less than who you are, Brittany. He's disgusting."

"I know, I do know that. And thank you for always reminding me that it's okay to be who I am."

"I love you for who you are, babe. I never want that to change."

Brittany kisses her and hugs her so tightly "I'm so glad I found you."

Santana knows, her wife is so good and so optimistic, but she didn't have it easy in this town Regardless of how close knit this town is, it's still a small town with sometimes small minds. Brittany from a young age was scrutinized because of Whitney, and she knows that her challenging traditional lines makes it tough. She doesn't need to get this shit from Rick too.. Santana's not stupid, she knows it'll go on and people will make shitty and sometimes even well-meaning comments while she's pregnant, but heteronormativity sucks. She hates that it's even still a thing, she wants everyone to just get that they're two women. There are no men, that's the point, and just because Brittany commands her work crew and likes wearing a jacket and tie sometimes, she isn't the "man" of the relationship.She's her wife. Her incredible wife. Rick better hope he doesn't see Santana anytime soon, because pregnant or not, she will kick his ass.

"Babe, I saw this tie last week that made me think of you. I was going to save it for Christmas but..." Santana walks over to her dresser and pulls a silk tie out of her top drawer. "For my gorgeous wife."

"San... It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"I just thought that it would match your eyes exactly."

Brittany wraps her up in a big hug and kisses her neck, "Thank you so much, I love it."

"Me and the baby are gonna take good care of their mommy."

Brittany’s hand drifts down to Santana's stomach, "Your mama, she's the best gift giver just you wait.”

"Just like seeing my love happy."

"You make me so happy, all the time San."

"You make me so happy too, Brittany. Always. "You and me, and this little love of ours, we're going to be the happiest."

"We are, we absolutely are. You thwarted my plan a little to give you all the space you wanted to get ready" Brittany laughs at herself a little.

"That's okay, I need you close anyway."

Brittany kisses Santana's shoulder, "I'm glad to help."

"We better get dressed before we get distracted again" Santana shivers, not from the cold, and Brittany winks at her.

The get dressed, and Santana is sitting at the vanity still putting makeup on, and watches Brittany putting her jacket on in the mirror. She turns around and stares for a second, because she can’t help but look at her sexy wife.

“Damn, Britt."

"I could say the same to you."

Santana laughs, "Come here and kiss me before I get my lipstick on" She dips her head back, and Brittany bends down to kiss her. "Next Christmas, Britt, we'll have a baby at this party"

Brittany sucks in a breath and grins, "I can't wait to see you with them, Santana. I can't wait to see you holding them and talking to them, feeding them. I just...wow.”

"Britt, I just wait for you to have them. You're going to be the best mom." She takes Brittany's hands and puts them on her belly again. "We're so lucky to have you, Britt. I never would have imagined wanting to carry a baby until you. But now, now I can't imagine not wanting to carry out kids. It's so strange in the best way.”

"Thank you, Santana. Thank you for saying that, and for doing this, and for just...being."

"Thank you Britt. You've let me find myself, and be myself, in a way I never could before you.I love you so much." She kisses her one last time, and God, she's going to get weepy again. She laughs, and wipes her eyes, "They weren't kidding about the hormones that come with this though."

Brittany presses her hand to Santana's cheek, and looks fondly at her, "I'll be here for whatever you need."

"I know you will. You take such good care of me."

"I'm going to head downstairs and start setting up so you can finish getting ready."

Santana nods, the caterer should be here any minute, and they've got a lot to do. She finishes getting her makeup on and stands to look at herself in the mirror. She takes a deep breath, and she wonders if she looks different. She feels different, even though she's only a few weeks along. She knew right away. It wasn't like the other tries. She can't wait to start showing, to be able to look down and see their child. She can't wait to be in the grocery store, and for Edna to ask about the baby, and she just...she's so proud that it's hers and Brittany's. She's grinning just thinking about it. She clips her hair back so it's not in her face while they're finishing up, and she goes down to the dining room to start the table. Brittany has already gotten the plates for her to set out. She feels even more like being domestic than usual, and she puts the napkins in their rings and lights the candles.

By the time she gets done, it looks like something out of a magazine and she's really proud of herself. She thinks of her abuelita a lot when she's setting a nice table in that dining room, and even though the house looks completely different after all the work they did, she remembers sitting at her fancy tables, and she thinks she'd be impressed. She thinks she'd be impressed with the house as a whole. And maybe even with Santana. She hopes that. As much time has passed, she still really hopes. She'd cared about Brittany, so maybe...

Brittany comes up behind her "Honey, this is stunning.”

Santana shrugs teasingly, "Just a little thing I pulled together for thirty."

She wraps her arms around her waist and holds her from behind. They can see the tree lights and the fire in the open living room. “It's just... Perfect, everything is."

They look out on the house, the house they're going to fill with babies, and they’re both pretty impressed with all of it. It’s been a weekslong project getting the barn and the house and barn decorated, and it’s gorgeous now that it’s finally done, and snow flurries are falling outside of the window. Brittany had just finished with the barn last night, and they hadn’t lit it up yet. She can’t wait to take Santana out there, and see her face when she sees it all lit up in the snow. Santana loves Christmas, and they'd done all the lights on the house together, but when it came time for do the barn, they'd already inseminated and she ended up doing it herself a little at a time, since she’d really wanted Santana to take it easy. But now it looks great, and tonight, they'll bring out a bunch of warm blankets, and Brittany will keep her, no them warm. She's glad she's excited for dinner, or she would be rushing it. It's so nice to have a group of people in their home who love and respect them, who appreciate the time and effort that Santana puts into this every year, and Santana loves how the relax and make themselves at home. It's so different from the parties she'd have to sit through at her grandmother's when she was young. It’s so relaxed and everyone is smiling and laughing, having a few drinks.

Brittany just nuzzles Santana's neck, "Thank you for doing this again,"

"Of course baby, I love it. You and the guys work so hard all year. I'm so happy to be able to give back in some way."

“They all appreciate it so much, San."

She smiles demurely, "It’s nothing, really."

"It's a lot to them, being part of our family."

Santana turns around, and she straightens Brittany's tie, making her blush and the way she looks at her, "You look beautiful, Brittany."

"So do you." She smiles as Santana kisses her gingerly.

"Thank you."

The doorbell rings, and Santana snaps back into her busy mode. Brittany is really, really glad they hired a caterer. She’s one-hundred percent sure that Santana won't take it easy, no matter how tired she is.

"I'll get that, will you check on the drinks and make sure they're chilled? And can you set the red wine out too?" Santana is all business, and Brittany nods. "Oh! And my flowers! I want to put them on the table!"

"I'll take care of it baby."

Santana kisses her quick, "Thank you, love you."

"Love you too.”

Brittany heads to the kitchen to set out the wine and flowers and check on the drinks. Santana runs off to the door to let the caterers in, and immediately starts giving orders. She'd wanted a traditional Christmas dinner, and since they've never used a caterer before, she hopes this goes okay. She has a list, and she's making sure someone is going to pass the hors d'oeuvres. She really wants this to go smoothly, especially because she's not doing it. She's really nervous about it, even though these caterers are well rated and Janet referred them, she's not good at relinquishing control. Brittany finds her in the kitchen a few minutes later, telling someone how thick to cut the ham, and she sets a hand on her lower back.

"Hey babe."

"Is all of that done? It's five-fifteen and—"

"It’s done, don't worry. You want to come check out the flower placement?"

"Yeah, hold on, I just need to make sure the meat isn't too thick."

"They've got it, honey. I promise."

"Mrs. Pierce, how's this?" The girl holds up a slice, completely unaffected by Santana’s worrying.

"That's actually perfect, thank you."

"You can do the roast a little thicker also."

Santana sort of inspects the trays that are all over their counter and the kitchen island, and Brittany watches her with a smile. She knows it’s hard for her to do this.

"Does someone know how to light a brick oven, in case you need an extra heat element?"

"Yes, Mrs. Pierce, we've got someone who knows how, but I don't think we'll need it. Everything is going pretty smoothly so far."

"Oh...okay, I'm just...I'm going to step into the other room with my wife, but if you need me...."

She smiles, "I'll come find you."

Brittany puts her arm around Santana's waist and leans into her ear, backstepping them into the dining room, "Do you need anything?"

Santana turns to her "A kiss?" Brittany puts her hand on Santana's cheek and gives her a soft kiss. "How about two?”

“Good?” Brittany kisses her again.

“Mmm. Perfect." Her lashes flutter.

Brittany just watches her almost breathless. She looks even prettier than she does normally tonight under all the Christmas lights and candles. Brittany can't do anything but stare and knowing.. knowing that she's got their baby tucked away safely, it’s just surreal. They're going to have a family. God, Brittany had hoped for this her whole life, and she was never really sure she'd get it. It's really happening for them, and she just feels so, so grateful. She’s going to be everything Whitney wasn't. She's going to be the best mom she possibly can.

"Britt?"

"Hmm?"

“I'm going to have a few sips of champagne tonight, when I do the toast."

"Okay honey, I think that'll be okay. But just a few right?"

Santana nods and takes Brittany's hands, "When I talked to Rita about conceiving at my last well visit, we talked about a lot, and she said she was of the mind that an occasional glass of wine was okay. But little Baby Pierce is so, so new, so yeah, just a couple."

Brittany take a quick breath at Baby Pierce, "Baby Pierce..."

Santana smiles adoringly at her, "Baby Pierce".

"A Merry Christmas indeed."  
The doorbell rings while Santana has her chin tucked in Brittany's shoulder. She straightens Brittany’s tie again, since she keeps messing it up, and smooths her dress.

"Anything you need me to do honey?" Brittany asks.

"Let's go answer the door together?"

"Of course.” Brittany smiles and holds her hand out for Santana to take.

"Alright, Mrs. Pierce, lets gets our Christmas party on."

Together, they answer the door, and end up standing there for the better part of a half hour, as people slowly trickle in. Once everyone has arrived, and they’ve gathered around the table, the catering staff passes around glasses of wine, and Santana takes hers and stands up. They've got the dinner set before them, and she looks around the room at the people her wife trusts implicitly. Tonight more than ever, she feels so grateful for these people around their table, their family. Brittany taps the spoon on the side of her glass, and she's just looking up at Santana like she hung the moon.

Santana squeezes Brittany's hand before she speaks,, "I'm so glad that you all could be here with us again this year. You work so hard with Brittany during the year and this is just something small to show that you are appreciated and loved. Brittany's insisting I do the toast again, and I just want to thank each and every one of you. Thank you for everything you do, thank you for continuing to invite me into your lives, and thank you all for being people that my wife and I can count on." She feels herself tear up, and since she’s fairly certain that she's flailing with her words, and not at all like her usually articulate self, she holds up her glass once. “To all of you, and to a Merry Christmas.

Brittany stands up beside her, and they raise their glasses together for everyone to drink. Brittany kisses her cheek, and Santana rubs her nose against Brittany’s."That was beautiful."

"I feel like it's usually way better."

"I think it was perfect honey."

She still feels like she's going to cry, everyone is having a great time, and she feels so surrounded by love. Once she realizes everyone is still staring at her, she wipes her eyes and pulls herself together, "Everyone eat!"

Brittany's fingers tickle down her side, "Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm perfect.” She leans her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Everyone's having so much fun, baby." Brittany kisses the top of her head and looks out the window. "It's starting to snow."

“It is, I can't wait to go to the barn later with you."

"Me too, baby. I hope we get a few nights like this before it gets too cold."

“I do too, I love cuddling up with you like that."

They’re sort of just caught in their own little world, even in a room full of people. Dave is watching them from across the table with a smile on his face. They don't even notice him there though. They just stay wrapped up in each other, murmuring to each other, until Brittany nudges Santana's plate a little, noticing they’ve barely eaten.

“You've gotta eat."

Santana nods, and picks up her fork, "Have you tried anything yet? Is it good?"

“It's great, San. This was a good pick."

“I’m so glad.” She sighs in relief.

"Baby, they would have loved anything. You gotta see what some of these guys eat. Not everyone is as lucky as me."

Santana laughs out loud, "Well I'm glad I can give them at least one good meal."

"And I'm glad you can give me many. Seriously, sweetheart, all this you do..."

"It's nothing.” Santana blushes. “You take such good care of me, I'm just glad to give back in some tiny way."

Under the table Brittany slips her hand to rest on Santana's belly, "You never need to give back, but I think you are right now in a big way."

"We love you so much," Santana kisses her softly.

They have guests, and she needs to actually talk to them, but she’s finding it nearly impossible to stop looking at and touching her wife. She looks so sexy in that dress, she lights up the room. When the finish dinner, and Santana gives the caterers instructions for cleaning up, they're all sort of hanging out and drinking a little before dessert. Santana is talking to Beth, the new fiancee of one of Brittany’s longest running employees, and Dave comes up to Brittany.

"Hey, Dave! I've barely even seen you all night."

Dave laughs a little, "I didn't want to interrupt you and Santana."

“Sorry, were we being really rude?" Brittany looks down a little.

"No no not at all, i'm just messing with you a little bit. You two are adorable and everyone knows it." When she smiles, and glances across the room at her, he raises an eyebrow, “So, am I right about what I'm thinking?"

Brittany furrows her brow, unsure what Dave is talking about, "... I don't know? What are you thinking?"

"That you two might not be the only ones hosting this party next Christmas."

“How…?” Her eyes widen and her jaw drops a little.

"The way you're looking at her, it's different than you always do. And besides the champagne she sipped at dinner, I have not seen her 'get her wine on.’ She's usually finally chilled out by now, and is half drunk on the couch telling New York stories."

For a moment, Brittany is speechless, before she smiles softly and laughs, "You can't say anything, Dave. We like, just found out, we're not even telling Gram or her parents, and I guess Kurt, if he comes up, til Christmas."

He wraps his arm around her shoulder "I swear I won't say a thing to anyone. Anyone . I'm so happy for you two, Britt."

She hugs him tight and she laughs in his ear "She's having my baby, Dave. Did you ever…?"

"You're going to be such great parents, both of you." He just laughs, and Brittany is positively giddy.

"I'm so lucky. This was our third try, and...and it worked. We found out this morning."

"Oh wow! Well congratulations, Brittany. If you want to take time off, I'll make sure that things get taken care of at work."

"I appreciate that so much, you don't even know, but if all goes according to plan, it should be really late in the season, and she's going to work through a good chunk, I think. Her new book is set to go to print the first week of April.”

 

"Oh wow, is she.... I have no idea how pregnancy works, is she going to be able to handle that?"

Brittany chuckles a little, because Dave is such a guy, "Well after the success of the first book, they want her to do a northeastern tour. So she'll be away in April and half of May."

"Wow, that's a lot. But I guess you'll be here then."

"I will. It's too busy in the spring for me to make it happen, as much as I wish I could go with her. I'm going to miss her like crazy thought. God, now that I’m thinking of it, she'll probably be starting to show by then too…” Dave looks at her sympathetically, but she waves him off. “It'll be fine, I'll have lots of time to take care of her. I just...after everything with my mom, Dave, I was really freaked about the idea of carrying, so I want to make sure I'm doing all I can on my end."

"You're going to be amazing Britt. I have no doubts. I see how you are with her, you adore her, and she knows it."

"I'm going to make sure she knows even when she's miles away."

Dave rolls his eyes a little, playfully gesturing over to the flowers on the table, "So I'm guessing that giant floral arrangement was a gift from you, and she can expect a dozen more?”

Brittany blushes a little and scratches the back of her neck, and Dave puts his arm around her shoulder, "Maybe..."

"It's still so good to see you so happy. You deserved all of this, Britt."

"Thanks Dave, that means a lot." She glances over at Santana, who has her head thrown back laughing. She sighs happily, her gorgeous wife, and their baby. The snow is coming down heavier, when she catches sight of the window, and she turns back to Dave. “You brought your snow chains, right?"

"I did, Santana texted me earlier to remind me."

"I'm going to go ask the caterer to do dessert a little early, I don't want you all on the road when it gets bad."

"That's probably a pretty good idea, it's really coming down out there."

"Yeah, late this year for our first big snow. I've been dying to take Santana up to the barn loft...it's our tradition."

"Might that have something to do with early dessert too?"

"Not really." She pulls her lip between her teeth and shrugs.

Dave laughs, "I'm just kidding Britt.” He hugs her once more, "Congratulations, Britt seriously. I'll let the guys know about dessert.

"Thanks Dave, for everything."

Brittany goes to Santana, who’s still talking to Beth, and wraps her arms around her waist from behind, "Hey love."

"Hey babe. Beth and I were just talking about you."

"Uh oh... it's not all true, Beth, whatever it is" Brittany laughs

Beth winks, "Oh, I don't believe that."

"It's absolutely all true." Santana nods and smiles, before tilting her head to kiss Brittany's lips and look in her eyes. "What's up? Just wanted to hang out with me?"

"Obviously, but i also wanted to tell you that it’s starting to snow pretty heavily, i was thinking we may want to move dessert up a little so that everyone can get home before the roads get too bad."

"Oh, yeah that's a good idea, let me just go talk to them in the kitchen"

"Okay babe, i'm going to go make the rounds and let everyone know, if Dave hasn't gotten to them yet."

Brittany holds Santana just a moment longer, "Excuse us, Beth."

"Of course, of course. It was good catching up with you Santana."

"Likewise, we're just glad Caleb finally proposed."

"You and me both." She laughs, and she turns to go find him, while Santana kisses Brittany one more time.

“Dave knows.” Brittany whispers.

Santana turns around with wide eyes, "What? How?"

"He could tell, apparently."

"Is it that obvious? There's no way I'm showing yet."

"You're not, baby, he said how I was looking at you, and you not drinking."

Santana sighs a little, "What else did he say?"

"Hey, honey, it's okay." She rubs up and down her arms. "He's not going to say a word. And he told me he'll help out with any time off I need."

"No I know he won’t. It’s just so new, and I don't know it took me by surprise. But you're right it's Dave, I trust him. " Santana smiles, "Time off huh? That’s really nice of him. I might take him up on that offer."

"Whenever you need me, I'm here." She wants that so badly, to be there for every cramp and craving and need.

Splitting up, they handle getting everyone together for dessert and there’s some anxiety in the air about getting out before the weather gets too bad. Once everyone is finished, and the caterers get started on the cleaning up, Brittany and Santana stand at the door saying goodbye. Brittany hands out bonus checks, and Santana bottles of wine, and everyone thanks them for having them. Dave, the last one to leave, pulls Santana into a big hug, and she just smiles as he does. Holding Brittany’s hand, they watch the last of the cars pull out of their driveway, and Brittany tilts her head to look at Santana.

"I'd say tonight was a success, and the food was great. Not as good as yours, but still good."

Santana stands on her toes to kiss Brittany, "It was great, I'm glad everyone had a good time, but I'm glad it’s just us now."

"Are you feeling up to getting in our warm clothes and going outside?"

"That sounds really perfect, I'm tired, but I'd love to just cuddle with you in our barn and watch the snow."

"I'll bring lots of blankets, baby. And if you fall asleep, I'll help you in."

"You're the best, I love you."  
"I love you too, Santana. Let's go get our longjohns and sweats on?"

They go upstairs, and Brittany just watches Santana as she changes, she watches how her body looks and she closes her eyes just for a second. She is going to watch her carry their baby. She's going to watch her grow to accommodate their child and take such good care of them. It makes her even more beautiful, and she just has this urge to worship her. She needs to, she's going to. It means so much, Santana doing this, it means more than Brittany can ever begin to express, and when Santana turns around turns around and catches her staring, they both blush.

“What?”

"Just you, San, always you.” She makes Santana blush deeper. “You looked beautiful in your dress, but God, you look even more beautiful in those thermals and your thick socks."

"Britt... "

"I mean it, you're stunning, Santana."

Santana pulls her in for a deep kiss, "You're not so bad yourself, you looked gorgeous tonight, that tie , it made your eyes so so bright. I don't know how you manage to put on a suit and tie and look so deliciously feminine Britt, but God, you do." It’s Brittany’s turn to blush, and Santana steps between her legs where she's sitting on the bed. "I'm serious, you drive me absolutely crazy in the best way."

Brittany's still in her shirt and tie with her sweatpants, and Santana's hands go to the knot. Her eyes never leave Brittany’s as she slowly and expertly works her fingers to undo the knot. She slowly undoes the buttons of her shirt and she just kisses her chin.

"So beautiful."

"San, baby, if you keep touching me, we won't make it outside."

Santana sucks her lips into her mouth, and her voice is low and raspy, "I don't know if I can stop."

"Baby..." Brittany inhales sharply, it's taking all her willpower not to undress Santana.

"Okay. Okay. Just...get dressed."

"We don't have to stay out there long, and when we get back... I'll make it up to you."

Santana puts her hand on Brittany's shoulders, though she can't help but look down at her unbuttoned shirt. She's closes her eyes for a second and takes a breath, until Brittany quickly pulls a thermal shirt over her head.

“Okay.” Brittany clicks her tongue. “Let's go before I rip all of your clothes off."

They go downstairs, and get their heavy boots on, and Brittany wraps Santana up in her heaviest hoodie and hands her a coat to put over it. She’s always so cold, even after years up in the wilderness, and she shivers just putting her warm things on.

"You want your hat and scarf?"

Santana nods, "To walk out...it's always warmer in the barn."

Brittany wraps her scarf around her and hands her the hat, and when she holds out gloves, Santana nods sheepishly and takes them, sliding them on as Brittany kisses her nose.

"My always-freezing wifey"

"Good thing I have my heater to keep me warm" She snuggles into Brittany's side.

"I'm always happy to." Brittany grabs the big comforter and thermal blanket they keep in the bin by the door "Ready?"

Santana pulls her hood over the hat and she nods. Brittany pulls her close and they make their way out into the snow. It's really coming down and Brittany has a feeling they're going to be snowed in tomorrow, which is kind of perfect. She'll have to make sure Gram is okay, but as long as she is, she thinks she'll make a soup, and just snuggle with her wife all day. She can't imagine a more perfect day than that. They walk around the back of the house, and Santana looks up and gasps when she sees the fully lit barn for the first time.

"You like it?”

"Britt, it's beautiful. You outdid yourself this year."

Brittany kisses her cheek, "Thank you"

They get inside the barn, and Brittany is so cautious with Santana going up the wooden stairs to the loft, she stays behind her and keeps her hands out just incase, and Santana giggles and waves her off.

“Babe, I’m fine. What are you going to do with me when I’m 400 pounds?"

Brittany swats her on the butt, then lets her hand linger there. "Shush you, Let me be cautious."

“You're so good to me." Santana smiles, and when they get to the top of the stairs, Santana pulls Brittany into her arms, kissing her softly. "Really, the very best."

"I love you and our little bean."

"We love you too, mommy. We love you so much."

They walk over towards the window and Brittany creates a little nest for them to sit in. Santana unbuttons her coat, and lets Brittany wrap the thermal blanket around her.

"All warm?"

“Hmm, not yet."

"Oh no?" Brittany snuggles into her and wraps her arms around, "How about now?"

"Mmhm, this is perfect."

"Good.” Brittany nuzzles her nose into Santana's neck, and Santana just can't get close enough. She wiggles back as close as she can, and hums in content.

"Love you so much."

"I love you too, so so much."

“I don't think i've ever been so happy, Brittany."

"Me either baby, I can't believe we’re here. I'm just...i'm struggling to believe it's real."

"I know what you mean, it still seems like a dream, but... but it's real, we're going to have a baby. A little Pierce baby." Santana just smiles at this look on Brittany's face when she says that, her wife, who's just always wanted a big family, she has to lean back and whisper, "I'm so glad i can give this to you Britt."

Brittany just holds her closer, the gratitude she feels is something she cannot even express. But to know that her wife loves her this much, it’s overwhelming in the best and most profound way.  
Holding Santana like this, she thinks back to when they first talked about having a family, and how guilty she felt when they started talking about actually having them, and who would carry. As much as she’d love to tell herself she could go it, she just really has this deep, deep fear about it, like having her made something in Whitney snap or something. She’s so scared that it’s something genetic, like growing a child inside of her would break her and make her run, and she knows, that’s not a risk she’s willing to take. But Santana, she’d assuaged that guilt so much, she’d held her when she cried, and she’d promised that she’d be thrilled to carry their children.

Santana tilts her head back when Brittany doesn’t speak for awhile, "What's the matter, Britt? You're really quiet"

"Just... Thinking about how grateful i am to have you and that you... You're carrying our baby. It means...just everything." And her words are choked with emotion.

"Britt, baby, it's, something I want so badly."

Brittany nods, "I know, I know it is. You're doing this for us, when I can't and god Santana. I love you so much for it."

Taking both of Brittany's hands, Santana laces her fingers with them, "I love you so much for doing it with me, Brittany Pierce."

Brittany just has to kiss her, this woman is everything to her. She looks into her eyes and God, she sees their whole future. She just can't wait until this tiny little poppy seed baby comes out looking like her wife, her stomach is fluttery just thinking about meeting their baby, and holding them for the first time. Even just seeing Santana's belly start to protrude, she cannot wait.

"Hey Santana?" She breaks herself from her own state of reverie.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you feel up to dancing with me? We didn't get to at the party tonight..."

Santana turns around with a soft smile on her face, "I would love to dance with you."

Brittany kisses her cold nose, and she drapes the warm blanket over Santana's shoulders and offers her a hand up. Santana stands and shuffles close to Brittany and lays her head on her chest, smiling as Brittany turns the music on her phone and tosses it to the ground. She circles Santana's waist and pulls her in closer, kissing the top of her head and breathing her in

"I know it's not Christmas yet, but, Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, Brittany." She kisses her under the Christmas lights, and she closes her eyes, just taking it all in.

 

  
With Kurt and the Lopezes arriving the night before Christmas Eve, they’d all gone out to dinner with Gram, but the next morning, the first thing Santana is aware of when she wakes up is the feeling in her stomach. She feels like she just got off of a roller coaster, and she groans. She'd been feeling off for weeks, but she knows she's going to be sick for the first time. She doesn't even have time to warn Brittany before she’s rolling out of the bed and sprinting to the bathroom. She regrets everything she’d eaten the night before, and she tries to take deep breaths to settle her stomach, but it’s too no avail. Just after she finishes emptying her stomach, she hears Brittany knocking on the door.

“Honey? Are you okay?" Trying to lift her head up, Santana groans, and Brittany thinks she has an idea what’s happening, "Do you want me to come in? Do you need anything?"

"Please."

Brittany opens the door and slips in, "Oh baby..."

She kneels down beside her and rubs her back as Santana throws up again, sniffling back tears, "Hurts."

“I’m sorry, love. What can I do?” It makes Brittany's chest ache seeing her in pain, and she tries to remember what Rita said about nausea remedies. All the things she could do for her require leaving her alone, and she doesn't want to do that yet.

"Just stay here please"

Santana sounds so small that it just makes Brittany want to wrap her up. Even while she’s throwing up, Santana knows her parents and Kurt are going to be up soon, if they aren’t already, and she worries. "Okay, sweetheart, I'm right here. I hear you worrying in your head, Santana. It's going to upset your stomach more. I'll go down and make breakfast for everyone when you're feeling better so you can get some more sleep."

“Thank you" Santana leans back into her, and Brittany sits with her while she gags a little longer. When she thinks she’s finally done, she sucks in a big breath "I think I can lay down again."

"Are you sure? I'll put the trashcan by the bed just in case, okay?"

"Mhmm." Santana shivers a little.

"Okay, let’s get you back under the covers."

"Do you want to keep your pants off, or are you too cold?"

"Keep 'em off. " Her stomach still feels too sensitive to have anything pressed against it right now.

Brittany helps her get beneath the covers, and she sits on the ends of the bed, combing her hair with her fingers until she falls back to sleep. She hopes that it truly is just morning sickness and that she feels better when she wakes up. She kisses her forehead, and she pulls on a bra and a sweatshirt so she can go downstairs and start a fire in the fireplace and figure out breakfast for everyone. She gets the fire going and decides on pancakes for breakfast, although she's going to make Santana some oatmeal too, in case she needs something more bland. She turns on the Christmas lights, and she looks outside the big kitchen window at the sea of white in their yard  
She smiles to herself, everything really kind of perfect right now, Santana's morning sickness not included. She's really excited for this big Christmas dinner with Santana's parents and Gram and Kurt, and she's glad Dave will stop over on the way home from his parents'. Today is going to be a really good day. She's got the big cast iron pan heating up and the coffee on, when Maribel appears in the kitchen in slippers and a robe.

"Good morning, Brittany."

Brittany turns her head and smiles, "Merry Christmas Eve, Maribel."

"Merry Christmas Eve to you. Is Santana still asleep?"

"She is, yeah."

Maribel nods and walks over to get a cup of coffee, "The kitchen really looks great, Brittany. You did an amazing job on the renovation. It looks nothing like it did when Alma was here."

"Thank you so much.” Brittany beams with pride in their home. “Santana did an amazing job designing it. I just did the heavy lifting."

"You two have really done wonders turning this from that musty old home, into something really yours."

"We're trying to keep it authentic but definitely make it ours. We've still got a long way to go but we'll get there."

"Well you're doing a wonderful job, I can't wait to see what it looks like when you're finished with it. What do you think, will I get some grandbabies in this house soon? Lord knows you've got the room."

Brittany blushes and laughs at Maribel’s wink, "It's definitely a possibility."

"I'll take that answer."

It’s so hard not to give her the real answer, Brittany thinks she should get some sort of award for not yelling it from the rooftops yet. At least they'll tell their family tonight, then she won't have to pretend like the greatest thing in her life isn't happening.

"What can I do to help you get breakfast ready?" Maribel asks, but Brittany waves her off, "Oh no please, have a seat and relax. I'm just making pancakes. "

"Do you mind if I open some champagne for mimosas? We all know Kurt's going to be nursing a hangover after the wine he drank last night."

Brittany laughs, "No please go right ahead. You'd think he would've learned by now the dangers of wine hangovers."

Maribel pops the cork and gets out the orange juice "Will you have one?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm going to stick with coffee this morning."

She nods and pours one for herself before putting the bottle on ice. It's only a few more minutes until Kurt comes stumbling down the hall into the kitchen. He's all disheveled, and Brittany and Maribel share a look and laugh. Brittany pours him a mimosa and a cup of coffee, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Morning Sunshine"

"Shut up, Brittany."

"It's not my fault you still think you're twenty-one, and that two bottles of wine is a good idea." She laughs and sets his two drinks down on the table. "You better shake it off before the parade, your head might fall off when Rachel sings."

He sets his head down on the table, "Oh God."

"I thought she was your new best friend."

"Her lack of normal volume isn't my best friend. Also, you've been married to Santana too long. I hang out with her for maybe an hour when I'm here, and she's my best friend?"

"I'm just saying, you two have a lot in common and you always make it a point to visit her while you're here."

"Well you two are always so wrapped up in each other, and when Dave's busy, there's nothing else to do in this town. Brittany rolls her eyes and turns back around to the pancakes on the stove. "Where is Santana, anyway?"

"She's still sleeping"

Kurt raises an eyebrow "She wasn't up with the damn rooster?"

Brittany rolls her eyes again, "You leave Eggenezer out of this. She wasn't feeling well this morning. So i sent her back to bed for a little while."

"She didn't even drink last night." He points out, and Brittany shrugs and keeps her eyes on the skillet.

"Maybe just a random upset stomach."

Maribel looks up from the newspaper "You want me to make her some oatmeal? That’s always helps her when she's not feeling well."

Brittany smiles, "That was my plan after i finished the pancakes but if you'd like to, that'd be great."

"Of course, honey." She stands up and goes into the cabinet, looking for the oatmeal

Maribel comes back over to the counter and Brittany notices she's got a strange look on her face, "Did you find it?"

"Got it. I'm going to make her a little lemon ginger tea too."

"Thank you, Maribel." Maribel hums happily to herself, and Brittany eyes her strangely, trying to figure out what that look was about.

"Good morning everyone" Miguel comes down the stairs next. "Where is Santana?"  
Maribel smacks his hand from picking at the sausage Brittany took out of the oven, and shakes her head, "She's not feeling well, I just made some tea and oatmeal for her."

"What's wrong? Should I go check on her?"

"Miguel, she's just feeling a little under the weather, Brittanys got it taken care of."

"If she's not down here in a little bit, and it's okay with Brittany, I'll go bring her breakfast up, and see how she is, comprende? "

Maribel rolls her eyes at him, "Brittany can take her breakfast, she's her wife. No grown woman wants her father peeking uninvited into her bedroom, Miguelin. Stop it."

Miguel scowls in a very Santana-like manner and huffs before sitting down at the table.

“Mija.” Maribel starts, which never fails to make Brittany smile, being called Santana’s mother’s daughter. “Do you want to go ahead and bring this to her? I can finish up the pancakes"

She looks between Miguel and Maribel, "Um, yeah, yes I do thanks." Brittany goes to leave the kitchen, when Santana appears from the stairs, still looking a little green around the gills, but she forces a smile. "Oh, hey baby, I was just about to come check on you."

"Thanks, Britt. Morning, guys."

Miguel is already standing, "Morning, mija. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Papi."

“Let me feel your glands, Santana, come here." Miguel insists, but she swats him away.

“Papi, I'm fine, and my glands are fine. I was just a little nauseous this morning."

"Miguel Lopez, if you don't sit yourself at the table and leave your daughter alone, you're not getting breakfast." Maribel scolds, sighing at him.

"What? A father can't make sure his only daughter is okay?"

Santana murmurs to Brittany, "Have they been like this all morning?"

"Your mom is acting weird about something, but she's been riding your dad for the past five minutes about leaving you alone."

"Jesus. We might not make it to dinner at this rate."

"Don't worry about them. Are you alright?"

Santana nods, "I'm better, still a little rumbly but I think eating might help."

"Your mom made you some oatmeal, if you'd rather that than the pancakes."

"Hmm, I think maybe a little of both."

"Thank you for making breakfast honey."

"Of course, here, come sit. I think Kurt's sleeping on the table."

Santana snorts, "Well he should've known better than to drink two bottles of wine by himself. Does he think he's twenty-one?"

"That's exactly what I said!"

Santana laughs and leans into her side. She walks to sit down at the table and flicks Kurt in the back of the head.

“Ow, what the hell!"

"Just saying good morning, Hummel."

"Morning, Satan."

"Not all of us slept the day away, so excuse me. "

"Not all of us drank all the wine in the house either."

"Well someone had to drink it. What are you two doing some kind of cleanse?"

"Something like that."

"Don't worry Kurt.” Brittany promises. “Gram will drink with you tonight."

"Finally, someone who can keep up with me"

Maribel finishes the pancakes and puts them in the center of the table, before handing santana her tea. “It’s lemon ginger, mija, it'll settle your stomach."

"Thanks, Mami." She looks at Santana, and she puts her hand on her chest. Santana takes a sip of her tea and raises an eyebrow.

"What Ma? I'm fine." She rolls her eyes, and Maribel just smiles at her, so softly and nods.

Brittany sits down beside Santana and sets her hand on her thigh. She leans into her side and whispers, "They're being super weird..."

"Just let them get food in them, and maybe they'll stop."

"Here's a glimpse at every time I was ever sick in my life, babe. The two of them bickering."

Brittany keeps giggling, "At least you know they care?"

"They care, but I'm not sure this is a product of that. I think they just like to out doctor each other."

"My mother pulled the pediatrician card all the time, and my dad, pulled the ‘I've seen everything’ card. It was a lose-lose for me."

“I'm sorry I told them you weren't feeling well."

"No, no it’s okay. If you hadn't have told them, they would've come upstairs and figured it out anyway."

Kurt glares over at Santana and Brittany, "It's rude to whisper."

"It's rude to put your gross forehead all over my kitchen table but here we are." Santana snarks back.

"Rude, all of you." Maribel pushes the oatmeal in Santana's direction. "How about we talk like adults?"

Santana huffs, "Fine."

Maribel looks at Brittany, "Brittany, is your grandmother coming before the parade?"

"She is yes, she's going to meet us here."

"Good, I look forward to seeing her again."

Brittany smiles, "She's looking forward to seeing you guys too."

They have a nice breakfast, and Santana goes up to take a shower, feeling like she needs to wash the ick off herself. Brittany follows her up, just to make sure she's okay.

"I'm good, baby, I promise."

Brittany just kind of hangs out in the bathroom door, "Okay... Do you.. need any help or anything?"

She’s blushing and she totally doesn't mean it sexually she just wants to make sure she doesn’t need anything. Santana pulls her shirt over her head and smiles at Brittany.

"Babe, you can totally hang out in here if you want...or take a shower with me."

"I wasn't sure If you wanted that or you needed some space."

"Brittany Pierce, get over here."

Brittany smiles a little bashfully and steps into the bathroom, "Are you excited to tell them?"

"I am, I'm a little nervous but mostly excited."

"Me too, San. So excited. My Gram..."

Santana grins, "She's going to be so excited."

"She really is. She never got to be a grandma with me, you know? She was like my mom..."

“And now.” Santana nods in understanding, "She's going to get to be an actual grandma. With too much sugar, and late bedtimes.”

“She’ll get to keep them overnight too, so we get some time." Brittany lifts her eyebrows, and Santana sighs happily.

“And I’m sure my parents will come out a lot, with babies here.”

“I hope so.” Brittany strips out of her pajamas and offers Santana a hand into the shower.

“I was thinking maybe tonight, after everyone went to bed, I could give you your Christmas gift when it’s not so crazy here.”

"Yeah? I'd really love to give you your gift alone too.”

Santana blushes a little, and Brittany smirks at her, "Well that gift too..."

After they finish in the shower, they get dressed to be outside for a few hours, Santana piling on the layers. Brittany gets her thick wool socks out for Santana, and Santana pulls them on. She's bundled up in a turtleneck under her sweater, and long johns under her jeans. Brittany gets a heavy flannel hoodie on, and she braids her hair and pulls a hat on her head. By the time they head downstairs, Santana has one of Brittany’s thick hoodies on and a scarf wrapped around her neck and a hat covering her ears. Gram is already there by the time they're done, and as usual, they're waiting on Kurt.

"Kurt! If you don't hurry up we're leaving and taking all the booze in the house with us!"

Gram laughs at Santana and adds, "And the aspirin too!"

Kurt comes tumbling down the hall, slightly disheveled and with a scowl on his face, “I’m ready, Jeez. “

"Well we're always waiting for you. Were you out visiting David last night again?"

He blushes and lifts his chin and Gram’s implication, “Aren’t we supposed to be going somewhere?”

"Deflecting, aren't you? Who's riding with me?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, “I’ll ride with the Lopezes.”

Brittany stands and offers Santana a hand, "We'll come with you, Gram."

“Alright, let’s get going before Rachel sends a search party. You know she takes attendance at these ‘optional’ shindigs.” She rolls her eyes, “If she chains real reindeer to that sleigh again, be ready for it to get ugly. I'll be riding the sleigh with her pulling it."

Santana snorts, “I’d pay to see that actually.”

Brittany pulls her close, and they go outside and pile into the cars. It only takes them a few minutes to get to the town center where there is already a mob of people. They make their way through, stopping to talk to just about everyone. Everything just feels brighter this year, Santana seems so much better than she had in the morning, and she's being her usual ball of charisma. Brittany keeps her tucked under her arm as much as she can so that she doesn’t get too cold, and she's got a blanket under her other arm, in case they need it later, but it's stopped snowing for awhile. She hopes it holds off until they get back home, since it’s already too cold out, and snow will make it worse. 

It doesn’t take long before their mingling is interrupted by Rachel’s voice over a PA system, "Ladies and gentlemen! Copper Hollowians and visitors! It's that time of year again! Please everyone make your way over to the bandstand for the singing of the the Whoville Christmas Song, and the start of the parade!"

“Who keeps giving her a microphone??” Gram asks rather loudly. “I wish the Grinch would come pack her up in his sack and take her away!"

Brittany is shaking with laughter and Santana snorts, “If only.”

The Lopezes always appreciate the shenanigans of Gram and Rachel, and they lead the way up to the front to where Rachel is standing there on a platform that Brittany thinks she keeps in her car, you know, just in case she needs to make an impromptu speech about something no one cares about.

"Alright, men to the left of me, and women to the right!"

"This isn't the damn Hunger Games, Rachel!"

“MEN TO THE LEFT, WOMEN TO THE RIGHT PLEASE.”

Gram turns to Brittany, "We're going to the left, what's she gonna do?"

Brittany nods and smirks, “Babe? You in?”

"You know it. Kurt, Papi? Go to the right?"

Miguel laughs, “Sure, let’s go Kurt.”

They get in place and Rachel is looking around with a big grin on her face until she notices them, "Those aren't the right sides!"

“They are now!”

"You're going to mess up the harmony!"

“The harmony is going to be just fine, Get on with it! It’s cold out here!”

Rachel grits her teeth and starts to sing so loud that the harmony absolutely doesn't matter

“SEE RACHEL, YOU DROWN OUT EVERYONE ELSE ANYWAY! I DON’T KNOW WHY WE NEED TO SING AT ALL!”

"Because it's tradition, Janet!"

“Not my tradition! My tradition involves less singing and more rummed up Eggnog!”

Santana laughs, "Praise!"

"Its town tradition Janet!"

Janet rolls her eyes, "Yeah yeah, get on with it, I have things to do!"

"It's Christmas, it's the season of relaxation and joy!"

"And I'd like to be relaxing somewhere warm!" She yells out, "And you're Jewish, Berry, don’t tell me how to celebrate Christmas!"

Rachel huffs, and turns away from them, "To the people who aren't causing a ruckus, I wish you all the merriest Christmas!"

"Ruckus? Who's causing a ruckus? Not us!" Gram laughs

Rachel ignores Janet, and instructs everyone to find their places for the start of the parade. Half the town is in the parade, and Gram always grumbles about it.

"Does it even count if everyone is in the parade and there’s no one left to watch it? Besides the few of us who weaseled out of it."

Santana looks over her shoulder at Gram, so much more into the Copper Hollow traditions than she’ll admit, "I do like seeing the kids all dressed up though. They're cute, aren't they Britt?"

"They're really, really cute.” She leans in, "Soon our babies might be in the parade."

Santana smiles and leans back into Brittany and kisses her neck, "I can't wait."

"There they go, whispering again."

"Oh leave them alone, you want to whisper with me Kurt? Make you feel better?"

Kurt laughs at Janet and puts his arm around her, shaking his head. Rachel continues singing as the parade goes on and at one point, during a very...energetic...performance, loses her balance and falls off the side of her sleigh into the snow. Janet absolutely loses it, she can't stop laughing long enough to make a comment about it. Santana starts to worry that she might actually be hurt, but she pops up from behind the sleigh and dusts herself off. 

"I'M FINE. JUST A TECHNICAL MALFUNCTION!"

"That’s payback for those reindeer last year!"

"THE REINDEER WERE NOT HARMED!"

"There was no need for them to be here! I'm sure anywhere that has rent-a-reindeer is into shady dealings."

"There were no shady dealings! We were just going for authenticity, but since you have threatened a public official, I couldn't put myself at risk!"

"Looks like my threats weren't needed anyways! You took care of it yourself!"

Rachel huffs and climbs back up into her sled, "Don't you ever get tired of harassing me?"

"Don't you ever get tired of talking?"

Rachel just turns back on the electric motor of her sled and drives forward, while Janet laughs, "I wonder what she’s going to do when I'm not around to pester her anymore. She's going to be so bored."

Brittany gasps, "Gram, don't even talk about that."

"I'm just saying, you're going to have to carry the torch, honey."

"I think my wife might be more suited for it than I am, Gram."

"You might have a point..."

"But can we please not talk about you dying? It's Christmas..."

Santana squeezes Brittany's hand, she knows that she gets upset thinking about that sometimes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How about we talk about HOW LONG THIS PARADE IS, JESUS RACHEL DID YOU MAP OUT A ROUTE TO CANADA?"

Rachel ignores Janet, and Brittany looks at her, "The kids are coming, Gram. Remember the year I had to dress as a present?"

Janet laughs, "Yes I do, that was a fun evening. It took us awhile to dress you, huh?"

"Just in case you're wondering, wearing a box is not easy."

Santana laughs and kisses Brittany, "I need to see pictures."

“Oh, God…” Brittany laughs.

"I'll bring some over for you Santana. I know exactly where they are."

"Good! I can't wait to see."

"She's adorable, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Of course I did." And Santana squeezes Brittany's cheeks playfully. "Look at this face!"

Brittany giggles and catches her hands, "Come here, you."  
They're so giggly and giddy. Gram loves seeing them like this, just so completely smitten. Brittany kisses her deep, until Santana is blushing.

“Babe, we're in front of everyone!"

"Sorry not sorry, I can't help it!"

It starts to snow, and Brittany brushes the flakes off Santana's cheeks, "You're so beautiful."

"All roly poly in my layers?"

Brittany giggles and nods, "Yep. Roly poly layers and all." She kisses the shell of her ear "I can't wait til you're roly poly for real"

"Me either. Soon, Britt, so soon." Santana bites her lip.

Slipping her hands under Santana's coat, she runs her hands up and down her sides. Santana just melts under her touch and leans into her.

"I wanna cook tonight, okay?"

"Okay honey, are you sure? I don't mind cooking."

"You can definitely help, but I don't want to just lie around."

"Okay, I can understand that."

"I'm really glad you're feeling better, sweetheart."

"Me too, although I am not looking forward to that every morning for the next two months..."

"Maybe you should talk to Mrs. Doctor Lopez, after we tell them."

"That's probably a good idea. I'm sure she'll be bursting at the seams to give me advice anyway."

Santana smiles a little at the thought, "I'm really excited to tell everyone."

"Me too, baby. So much."

Kurt steps over to them, "While you two were whispering and canoodling, the parade ended, and I'm freezing my buns off, can we go?"

"Do you even have buns to freeze off? Yes we can go, let me find Mami and Papi."

Santana gives Brittany a quick kiss, and as she walks away, Brittany just watches her

"You two are even more schmoopy than usual," Kurt comments passively.

Brittany shrugs and tells Gram they're ready to go when she is. She finishes her conversation just as Santana is coming back with her parents. "Alright, let's get our Christmas Eve on!"

After the parade, Santana is feeling pretty good, and she insists on cooking dinner, despite Brittany's reservations. Once the food is on the table, Santana is flushed and smiling, and she sits down on Brittany's left side so she can hold her hand.

Brittany leans over to kiss her cheek, "It looks amazing babe."

"Thank you." She squeezes Brittany's hand, and encourages everyone to eat.

Dinner is spent with laughter and smiles, especially regarding Rachel tumbling out of the side of the sleigh and into the snow during the parade. The entire time, Brittany just watches the way Santana beams, and she's got this low giddiness at the pit of her stomach about telling everyone. She's still wrapping her head around it but telling them, it makes it feel more real. They sit around the table after dinner, and finally, Santana stands up to clear the dishes. Brittany is gathering up the leftover food to take into the kitchen when she hears Santana yelp loudly. Everyone at the table freezes, and when Brittany looks up, Santana is as while as a sheet. Brittany unceremoniously drops the bowl of potatoes on the table and rushes over to her.  
The minute Brittany's arms are around her, Santana's shock subsides, and pained tears start running down her face.

"Baby, baby. What happened?"

"My leg, I...There must have been a nail or something...ugh fuck!"

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Okay, okay let’s get you over to the couch, let me carry you. " She scoops her up and settles her gently on the couch

Both Miguel and Maribel are on their feet and rushing to Brittany's side, but she doesn't see anything except Santana in pain. Santana is still sniffling and curling into Brittany’s chest.

"I didn't see it, it must have been on the door jamb."

Brittany feels this pang of guilt, and she rubs Santana's back "Breathe, sweetheart. I'm so sorry it hurts, but I don't...I don't want you to get sick again."

Santana shakes her head, and takes deep breaths. Brittany leans down to roll up her pants and bites her lip at the hiss of pain Santana lets out. Her jeans are torn through, and there's a lot of blood coming from her leg.  
"Fuck. Okay babe, I need to go get some gauze and bandages okay? Are you okay without me? I'll only be gone a second."

Miguel puts a gentle hand on Brittany's shoulder, and Maribel doesn't stop him, "If you don't mind, Brittany, I can take a look?"

"Yeah, yes please, i'll be right back with bandages and stuff. Okay, San?"

Santana looks up at Janet, about to ask her to do it, when Miguel speaks first, "Kurt, go to our room and get the brown leather bag on the dresser."

"Yes, sir. I'll be right back."

Santana would snort at his formality if she wasn't in pain. Instead, she just clings to Brittany, glad she doesn't have to leave her

“Janet, get me kitchen scissors.” Miguel goes into full on doctor mode.

"Sure, just a sec."

Kurt comes running down the stairs like there's a fire, and Santana's father has already cut up the side of her jeans.

"Damn, I liked these jeans too." She tries to laugh at herself, but she winces again when her father pours iodine on her leg

"You've got a pretty good cut there you might need some stitches, mija."

Brittany holds Santana, but watches like a hawk what Miguel is doing, and her eyes go wide at that, feeling guilt settle in.

"I'm so sorry baby, I... I’ve meant to fix that and I just...God, I’m sorry." She’s got tears in her eyes, and Santana puts her hand on her cheek, hissing when her father pinches her skin together

"Britt, honey, don't worry, we've got plenty of time to baby proof." Brittany nods and leans down to kiss Santana. Neither of them realize what she's just said.

"Excuse me, did you just say baby proof? " Kurt's got his hand on his hip, and Miguel stops in the middle of the stitches

“Shit.” Santana’s eyes go wide, and Brittany starts to giggle a little bit.

"Let me repeat, excuse me? Who? What? How? "

Maribel and Janet look at each other with big smiles, Miguel lifts his eyebrows, "Mija?"

Santana bites her lips and looks down sheepishly, "Yeah, me."

It’s quiet for a second before the room erupts in noise. Her mother is trying to get over to her, Kurt is standing there like a gaping fish, and Gram is laughing out loud.

"Hey! Quiet!" Miguel's voice booms. "We're all going to be excited in thirty seconds when I finish this!"

Everyone quiets down and Brittany and Santana are just grinning at each other, well as much as Santana can grin while getting stitches in their living room. She clings so tightly to Brittany, trying to handle the pain of the injury and the stitches but God it's like she's on fire Brittany just holds her and kisses her and keeps a steady stream of apologies going. She really feels terrible about this. When Miguel is finally done, the tightness in Santana's body loosens, and she collapses back into Brittany.

Brittany peppers her face in soothing kisses, "You did good, baby."

Maribel steps closer to them "Mijas? You're... you're expecting?"

Santana tucks her face into Brittany's chest, because she didn't expect to feel so shy about this, but Brittany is beaming, "Yes, we are... We um, we just found out and we were going to tell you tonight after dinner anyway. When you open your Christmas gifts, we got you and my Gram something..."

Janet steps forward, "My girls... I am so happy for you!"

Brittany and Santana let Janet and Maribel hug them tight, and Kurt is still kind of standing there shocked.

Miguel looks proud and absolutely thrilled, "When, mija? "

"We're due in August, August thirty-first."

"Oh my God, you're going to be huge in the summer."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Thanks Kurt. I'm glad that's your reaction to me and Britt having a baby."

He huffs and crosses his arms, "Well, you took me by surprise!"

"I'm sorry, were we supposed to run our conception plans by you first?"

He scowls, "No, but you could've mentioned it was a possibility. I didn't even know you were trying to have a baby!"

Brittany pinches the bridge of her nose and looks at him, "We've been married almost two years, did your really think it wasn't a possibility?"

"I don't know! I didn't really think about it!"

Janet narrows her eyes at him, "Young man, the appropriate thing to say is congratulations. "

He slumps his shoulders, "Congratulations."

Santana completely ignores him, and she goes back to focusing on the way Gram and her parents are thrilled, and how Brittany is just radiant

"I guess... I guess we can give you your gifts now, " Brittany laughs.

"That's a great idea!" Janet grins, "You know there's a stack of them under that tree for you two"

"Everyone have a seat, I’ll pass them all out." Brittany says, kissing Santana once more before standing up. Babe, before I do, can I get you anything?"

"Um, maybe some juice?" She feels kind of shaky from the cut and the stiches, and she knows the sugar will help

"I'll be right back."

Maribel is just fawning over Santana, and Miguel is grinning and speaking softly to her. Kurt is pouting in the corner, and Santana is really trying not to let his behavior get to her. It irritates her that he doesn't realize that this isn't about him. She's having a baby, they’re having their first child. He's her best friend, and he should be thrilled for them, but he’s mad because she didn't discuss it with him first...They're not kids anymore, this was between her and Brittany. He's her best friend.. but Brittany is her wife and best friend. Brittany comes back into the room with Santana's juice, and sets to passing out the presents to everyone. She snuggles up to Santana and rubs her sides

Santana leans into her, "Thanks babe."

"You okay?"

"Better now."

"Hurts like a bitch, but I'm okay."

"I'm still so sorry, I promise I'm going to start fixing that stuff next week. "

"Honey, please don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

"I just... ugh. I hate when you're hurt. I could've prevented it if i'd just taken the time to pull that nail out."

Santana kisses her jaw, "Britt, stop, I don't want you feeling guilty."

Brittany sighs and nods, "Okay, I'll try..."

"Okay, Mamí, Gram, open them up."

Santana is bouncing in her seat a little waiting for them to see what’s inside. She looks at Britt and it's probably a little anti-climactic since they already know, but still. They unwrap the gifts and Maribel gasps. She lifts the ornament out of the wrappings, and she has tears in her eyes

"I was so focused on you being pregnant, that I didn't even think about me being a grandma."

Santana is teary eyed too and she laughs, "You are. You're going to be a grandma."

Janet takes her "great-grandma to be" ornament out and laughs "Finally old enough to be a grandma, and it's my granddaughter having the baby."

Brittany laughs and wipes her eyes, "You're going to be the best great-grandma, Gram."

Brittany knows the emotion is a lot for Santana to take right now, so she hands Kurt the bottle of wine they'd bought him, and some fancy brand sweater, "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

"Thank you, Brittany. And Santana."

"You're welcome." Santana’s response is clipped but no one mentions it.

They finish up with gifts, and Brittany brings dessert out into the living room so Santana doesn't have to get up, "Does anyone want any coffee?"

"Brittany, you sit down, I'll make the coffee." Janet stands up. Brittany wants to argue but Gram lifts her eyebrow and points to the couch, "Go sit with your injured wife."

Santana mouths a thank you to Janet, "Do you mind making me a cup of prenatal tea too? It's in the cabinet above the dishwasher."

"Of course, honey. I'll be back in a few."

Maribel calls into the kitchen "It's next to the oatmeal, Janet."

Santana furrows her brows, "How did you know?"

"I saw it this morning when I was making your oatmeal..." Maribel chuckles a little.

"You knew? "

Maribel laughs again and nods, "I have a pretty good idea, yes"

"I'm a pediatrician, Santana, I get women who are pregnant in my office all the time, I was pretty sure before I even saw the tea based on how you were at dinner last night."

Santana laughs, "I should've known you'd figure it out."

She looks at Miguel, "Points for the pediatrician, Migeulin."

He rolls his eyes at her but the smile doesn't leave his face. "Remember who just stitched up her leg, Mari."

"Fine, points for you too. But remember you don't even have to ask her if she's up to date on her tetanus shots, because of who?"

Santana shakes her head, "Okay, okay, let’s not play doctor vs. doctor right now. Who wants dessert?"

Janet comes in with the coffee, "Trying to start without me?"

"Trying to force a armistice..."

She hands Santana the tea and laughs "You're doctors, you should know better than to stress out the pregnant woman."

"We're not stressing, right, mija?"

"You know I hate the doctor arguing."

Maribel sighs, "We're sorry, Santana. "  
They settle down, and Santana leans into Brittany while they have dessert. She loves them all, but she's tired, and she's glad when her parents go upstairs to get ready for bed and Brittany starts helping gram load her car. Kurt is sitting on the other couch drinking his cup of coffee when she rounds on him.

"You wanna tell me what the hell your problem is tonight?"

He lowers the cup from his lips with wide eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Kurt Hummel, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I won't still lay you out right here."

He looks into his cup and avoids her glare, "There’s nothing wrong with me."

"So it's just normal for you to act like an asshole when someone's got good news?"

"I was surprised!! You never even mentioned it to me! How did you expect me to react?"

"Like you're happy for me, Kurt. This isn't something I was going around discussing."

“But I’m your best friend or at least I thought i was. And you didn't even tell me..."

Santana rubs her temples and sighs, "Do you see my parents here, Brittany's grandmother? The people we love the most are in this room, and that shows what you mean to me. They didn't know either Kurt, we didn't go around broadcasting it because we didn't want to get everyone’s 

He slumps back in his chair and he's still scowling, "You've gotta be kidding me."

“Look I know that you have some subconscious and internal thing against Brittany and I and the fact that we live where we do, but that doesn't change the fact that she's my wife. And this was between us, this was our decision. And you need to accept that. I'm having a baby, Kurt, like, they're inside of me right now, so you can either get on board or be done with me."

He rolls his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm happy for you and Brittany. “

"Some way to show it." She sucks her teeth.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? You just... you’re half a state away and you have all of this stuff going on that i don’t even know about.”

"Kurt, would it make you feel better if I wake you up tomorrow when I'm puking my guts up?" She gives a wry half smile. 

He wrinkles his nose, “No thanks.. I’ll let Brittany handle all of that...”  
"Yeah, see, you just want all of the glory., but none of the work”

“So how is this even going to work? Are there even doctors here that can deliver your baby? Are you going Little House on the Prairie and going to have your baby in the barn? All I hear in my head right now, Santana is ‘I don’t know nothin’ ‘bout birthin’ no babies.’”

“Okay, number one, you need to chill out. Number two, I’m not really concerned about doctors, because I’m not using one.”

“Excuse me? Do I need to repeat—”

“If you quote Gone With the Wind again, I’m throwing you out of my house.”

“You’re having your baby without a doctor? What, is Brittany going to deliver it and cut the cord with pruning shears?”

"Kurt since you're so concerned with my vagina, I haven't seen a gynecologist in years, I see a well midwife, who will also deliver my child."

"Do midwives still exist? I thought that was something from the middle ages. Is that even safe? Are you going to trade her a sack of potatoes?"

Santana just rolls her eyes, and ignores most of what he’s saying, “Midwives, cloth diapering, breastfeeding, they’re all still totally normal things, Dr. Hummel. I have enough doctors in my life, I don’t need to sell you on the midwife thing.”

"Really though, all that's missing is you going ‘off the grid and forgetting how to shower!"

She huffs and crosses her arms, "Yeah, clearly Kurt, we put a thirty thousand dollar kitchen in last year, we're really roughing it here."

“Whatever, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Having a baby? Because it's kind of late for it to not be."

"Doing it all at home...and...I don't know all primitive and such."

"You know that my body was literally designed to bear children, right?"

"Yeah but then there were doctors with awesome drugs to make it not so horrific."  
"You make it sound like you're the one doing it. This is what I want, it's what I feel comfortable with, I have a wife who I’ve been having conversations with about this long before the baby was conceived.”

He holds his hands up, "Okay fine, whatever you say. So what do lesbians do? Like switch off or something? You carry this one, Brittany gets next?"

"Kurt.” Santana turns serious, irritated that he, as a gay man, is trying to fit them into sometime of box. “ I need you to not say that around Brittany. We're not ‘switching off’ I'm having the babies okay? This is what I want, this is what she wants, it's what works for our marriage and our family. I don’t care what lesbians do. Also, Britt’s not a lesbian, for the millionth time."

"Okay. I understand." He’s taken aback by her serious and doesn’t even challenge her. "But like, how many babies are you talking?"

Santana shrugs, "Three or four probably. We want a big family."

"Three or four? Are you crazy?"

"Nope, just insanely happy to start a family with my wife."

"Well, if this is what you want, then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Kurt, that means a lot. " For Kurt, it’s the weirdest shit he's ever heard in his life, coming from Santana, but if she's happy, he’s not going to make her feel bad about it. “Now, I’m kicking you out. Either go to bed or go to Dave’s, because I want some privacy to do gifts with my wife.”

“I don’t even know why I visit you people.”

“Because you love me, obviously.”

Once Kurt leaves, and Brittany comes back in, the Lopezes come down to say goodnight, and Brittany helps Santana up the stairs to change into pajamas. Once Santana is seated on the bed, Brittany leans down and kisses up Santana’s stomach.

"I'll get you some pajamas okay?"

Santana just hums happily. She loves when Brittany kisses her stomach, and Brittany kisses her a few more times before getting her warmest flannels out of the drawer and bringing them over. She helps her get them up her leg, wincing a little when she sees the red tint of the bandage.

"All warm?" Brittany asks her, while Santana does the buttons of her top.

"Just want to get under the blanket on the couch."

"I think I can arrange that"

Santana stands up and snuggles into Brittany's side, bracing herself so she doesn’t put much weight on her left leg. Brittany wraps her arm around her waist protectively, and Santana smiles, "I'm ready"

"I'm so excited to give you your gift"

“Me too! I hope you like it"

"It's from you, of course I'll love it."

"But i want you to really love it, not just love it because it’s from me" Santana laughs.

"You know me better than anyone else in the world, I'm sure I will."

Brittany kisses her cheek and helps her hobble down the stairs. Once Santana is settled on the couch with her leg, Brittany looks over at the dying fire and furrows her brow.

"Are you warm enough? Should I stoke the fire?"

"Would you?" Santana pulls the blanket to her chin, and Brittany just looks at her so adoringly, something about her always being cold is the cutest thing in the world. She kisses her cold little nose and nods,

"Give me a minute and we'll have a roaring fire to keep your nose from freezing off."

Santana just laughs, and watches Brittany lean over the fireplace, her back muscles tightening where her shirt rises up. She tries not to stare, knowing she can’t exactly do anything with her leg throbbing and her parents upstairs, but she’s the sexiest thing in the world. Brittany, feeling Santana’s eyes on her, looks over her shoulder and waggles her eyebrows at Sher wife.

"You're shameless." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Says the one staring."

"Do you blame me? You're gorgeous."

Brittany just ducks her head and goes back to building the fire, and though Santana giggles behind her, she lets her finish. Once the fire is built and Brittany checks the locks on the front door, she comes back to the couch with a box in hand.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

Santana is smiling softly at her, "Let me get yours."

"Open this first?" Brittany nudges her hand a little. “And I’ll get yours, you don’t have to hobble around when I’m capable.

“Okay, babe.” Santana nods.

Her eyes are shining in the Christmas lights and God, Brittany loves her. It feels like it could just burst out of her chest. Santana opens the paper so slowly and carefully, and the way she treasures things and just takes time to appreciate them makes Brittany just love shopping for her. She gets the paper off and opens the box, and taking a breath she looks at Brittany

"Brittany." Her voice is soft and awed as she looks down at lifts the bracelet from the box.

Brittany smiles at her, "Merry Christmas honey. Is it okay?"

"It's perfect Britt. It’s beautiful."

"I just thought it could be something really cool, and they have little stones that you can slide on...for our kids."

She pulls Brittany in for a kiss and her thumb traces the date engraved in the gold. "I love that it has our wedding date, Britt. The beginning of the Pierces"

“The beginning of the Pierces." Brittany sighs happily.

"Can you put it on me, babe?"

"Of course" She takes Santana’s hand and turns it over to kiss the inside of her wrist before clasping the bracelet on.

“Thank you, I love it so much, and I love you even more." Santana holds out her arm to inspect it, and she has to kiss her again.

"I love you too, Santana."

Santana just takes a moment before she looks over at the tree and wiggles excitedly, “Okay, my turn!”

Brittany grabs the gift Santana tells her to, and settles back onto the couch with her wife. Santana feels her stomach drop, she's just really excited about Brittany opening this. Brittany kisses her cheek and starts unwrapping the gift. Inside the box, there's a note from Santana, To the love of my life & my baby mommy, so you can carry them with you always.

Brittany tears up and looks up at her, “Baby...”

"I know it's early, and it'll be a while before we have a scan done, but..."

“It’s perfect... it’s God, It’s perfect, San. I love it so much.” Brittany touches the necklace so reverently, and echoes Santana’s words from a few moments earlier. “Will you put it on me?”

"Of course. Here, lift your hair."

Brittany nods and turns around so that Santana can fasten the necklace. She looks down at the silver frame in the pendant, and imagines when their baby is in the clear space.

“I can’t wait to have a picture... It...this is the perfect gift baby. I’ll get to keep them with me.”

"I wanted you to be able to carry them close to your heart."

Brittany just can’t keep herself from kissing Santana over and over again, “You are the best wife and you are going to be the best mom.”

Santana keeps furiously wiping away tears, "No, Britt, you. "

Through her tears, Brittany laughs at them, “We’re going to be moms, San.”

"We are, baby. God, this is the best Christmas ever."

“It is, although next Christmas might be better...”

She puts Brittany's hands on her belly and she smiles "Yeah Britt, i think you're absolutely right."


End file.
